Damn it! Where are we now!
by uzuki-chan
Summary: Sequel to my other fic After the magic trio cast a spell on us to send us back to our world, we landed in the Seireitei instead! Now my friends and I stuck in the Bleach world. What'll we do now when we run into shinigami ready to attack us! Your regular fangirls in the anime universe but this time it's funnier. Will include Hetalia character (later chapters) Ichiruki hints


Hey guys, here is the sequel that you have been waiting for! Sorry it took so long, I had things to do. Anyway this is a continuation of my other story, 'Okay wait! What happened?!' This is a collaboration fic with extrasideofderp (She is Victoria) and chemicaldeath12 (She is Meagahn). I am sorry I won't update as much because of my other fics.

And by the way, this time period in Bleach was before the Quincy Invasion. So Yamamoto is still alive.

Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After my outburst, short haired woman glared and pointed her sword closer to me.

"Was that a threat, Ryoka?!" she spat out

I gulped and tried my best not to shake.

"No!" I apologised quickly, in fear of what she might do next.

"Then," she said, getting impatient "what is your answer? Will you come with us peacefully or, do we have to use force?"

I looked around at my friends. They seemed pretty scared as I was. But hey, that was understandable. We almost got killed by a bunch of ninjas and samurai!

"W-We'll come with you." Victoria answered

Soifon and the other shinigami, hearing our answer withdrew their weapons. The ninjas put their swords away and came toward us, Soifon leading them.

Our bags were taken away as evidence. She instructed them to put a red choker necklace on each of us. After each of us had our own, red ropes shot out from them,grabbed a hold of our hands and bound them to our backs. Even though I was kinda scared, I glanced at our restraints and smiled. As a Bleach fangirl, I internally squealed when I realized that these were the same things they put on Rukia during her execution! I glanced at Victoria, she knew what I was thinking and gave me a small smile.

When they made sure that we couldn't break out of it, they escourted us out if the courtyard and into the center of the Seireitei. The ninjas guarded each of us so we wouldn't be close to each other and the shinigami followed close. I darted my head around in a panic, looking for a way out but, it was no use. What calmed me down a bit was when I saw Ichigo and Rukia, walking next to each other, thier hands almost touching. I couldn't help my inner fangirlness but smile. I managed to signal Victoria to show her what I saw. As a fellow Ichiruki fangirl, she smiled as well.

We kept walking until we came to a big building. We went inside and found out that it was a jail cell. Our red necklaces were taken off from us and we were pushed in one of the cells.

Byakuya calmly approached us, his grey eyes calculating each of us.

"For now, you ryoka will be placed here until we get some reiatsu constrictors. For the mean time, think about your explanation on why you broke in. And do not try to escape, all entrances and exits are guarded."

He turned away and walked out.

After he was gone, we finally released our breaths.

"Oh my God!"

"Where are we?!"

"What the hell was that?!"

"Please get me outta here!'

"Who was that?!"

My five friends looked to us for answers. Seeing as we were the only ones that knew this place.

"Well?!" Su-san exclaimed impatiently

"Well, what?!" I said

"Where the hell are we!"

I grimaced a bit. "Hey didn't you hear me earlier? I said that we were in Bleach!"

"Bleach?! You mean like Clorox?" said Meagahn

"No, the anime!" Victoria shouted

"So can you two explain to us what is going on?! Seeing as how you guys seem to know the place!" Daniela shrieked impatiently

"Fine!" I huffed "Apparently, it seems as if England, Norway and, Romania gave us the wrong spell and we all were transported to the Bleach universe."

"Oh, so that's why we're here." Nadine nodded

"Yeah," Victoria continued "We are actually in the Soul Society. The Seireitei to be exact. Basically, the Soul Society is where all souls go to once they have died. It looks a lot like feudal Japan, as you can see." She pointed out of the window, where you can see that she was right.  
"In the Soul Society, once a soul has been here long enough it is recycled and is given to another human in the world of the living." I explained

"So this place is literally like, the world if the dead?" Daniela asked

"Yes" Victoria answered

"Then are we dead?" Trang asked, dreadfully

"No, we aren't." I let out a sigh of relief

"So you say we are in the Seireitei, right? Where in the Soul Society is that?" said Su-san

"The Seireitei is in the center of the Soul Society. That is where the souls who posses reiatsu live. The souls who don't have reiatsu live outside of the Seireitei, the Rukongai." Victoria said

Meagahn looked confused

"What is reiatsu?!"

"Reiatsu is spiritual pressure. It is created when a person's reiryoku is released. Reiryoku is the energy someone stores in their soul. Reiatsu is made when Reiryoku is exerted from the soul. The difference is similar to energy and power. Reiryoku is the power that is exerted and Reiatsu is the energy. Got it?" I explained

Meagahn blinked "I didn't get any of that Asian stuff ,you said."

I sighed, knowing it was gonna be hard to explain it.

Nadine ignored Meagahn, "So you're telling me that those people who captured us have reiatsu. Please explain this from the beginning."

I sighed, getting tired of explaining "Those people out there are Shinigami. They are the guardians of the dead that lead the souls to the Soul Society and keep balance in the world. They were once called balancers, actaully. They keep balance by both worlds living and dead You see once a person dies, no matter who they are, they're sent to the Soul Society. A Shinigami's job is to lead dead souls to the Soul Society, kind of like a grim reaper. To do that they perform a konso, which is a soul burial. Thier job is also to purify bad souls and protect the Soul Society. There are two kinds of souls. The first kind is the Wholes. They are sent to the Soul Society and are the good ones. But when there is good, there is bad. The bad souls are called Hollows, former Pluses. Pluses are dead human souls who have died of sadness or regret or have stayed in the world of the living for to long. If a Shingami does not guide it to the Soul Society, it will eventually turn into a Hollow. It usually takes time for it to turn into a Hollow but when it does, it's too late. The soul is already corrupted and the Hollow becomes a monster that devours and destroys any soul in it's way. Alive or dead. So it is their job to slay it with thier zanpakuto, in doing so purifying it and sending it and the souls it ate to the Soul Society."

Everyone was quiet, taking in what had just said. After a few minutes, Victoria continued,

"I said that the center of the Soul Society is the Seireitei. And the outside is the Rukongai or Rukon District. That is split into four parts. The North, East, South and West. In each section there are eighty districts. The ones that are close to eighty or are highest in number are the most dangerous areas. All four sectors meet in the middle, the Seireitei."

"Now here in the Seireitei, the place works like a military." I began "There are thirteen squads, not including the zero sqaud, special remote squad or, the Research and Development team. In each squad there is a captain that leads the squad and is very powerful, including a lieutenant, seated officers and a some random shinigami. Unfortunately I don't have my bag with me to show you who they are but, that guy who we just saw, you know the one that was controlling the 'flowers'. That man was Byakuya Kuchiki, current head of the Noble Kuchiki clan and captain of the sixth squad."

Trang's eyebrows inclined slightly "oh so that was why he had such a noble like aura around him."

I nodded "Yeah and to be honest as a fangirl, I think he's pretty hot."

"True that! He's sect!" Meagahn cried out in agreement

"And what do you mean he was controlling flowers? Can all Shinigami do that?!" Daniela exclaimed

Victoria shook her head, "No, that was his power. Like April said, Shinigami as well as other beings have reiatsu. They can manipulate it and fight with it. But they also use swords to fight. Their swords are called Zanpakuto. They mostly use that. There are actually four types of techniques that shinigami can use for combat. Hakuda, Zanjutsu, Hohō and Kidô. Hakuda is physical fighting, like martial arts. Zanjutsu is sword fighting. Hohō is based off of shunpo, or flash step. It basically makes you cover long distances. And Kidô are like spells that is produced with reiatsu. It is split in two categories hado and bakudo. Hado is direct attacks and bakudo is battle support. A zanpakuto is a Shinigami's key tool for fighting. When training to be a shinigami, you are given a nameless zanpakuto and have to train with it and sync your soul to it to learn it's name. Each zanpakuto is unique so each shinigami has only one. The zanpakuto lives and dies with it's shinigami. When you learn it's name it is called shikai, or first release. You can use it to fight hollows. Those 'flowers' were Byakuya's shikai. It's name is Senbonzakura, a thousand cherry blossoms. They actually aren't flowers, it's just a tiny blades that look like flowers. Confused yet?"

The others nodded and I snickered

"Good, cuz that's the tip of the iceberg."

As if it was on cue, Byakuya came in with Renji and a few other shinigami with reiatsu constrictors. They opened the cell and put one on our necks and wrists. Once they were done, we were again escorted out of the building and led to the 1st squad meeting room.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ta da! Here it is! Isn't this what you wanted! Anyway later on I will change the setting of the story to crossover. For now it's just under the Bleach category. Once the Hetalia characters come in I will change it to crossover. But that won't be until later.

And like I said I won't update as much cuz' I'm busy with my life and my other fanfics. So in the meantime please be patient for the next chapter.


End file.
